The Princess Of The WyldWood
by Midnightdarknessgirl
Summary: Iron Fey fan fiction, after Ash and Meagan are together, Rewritten from A new characters point of view. Valerie has a distaste for Ash and is growing tired of the winter court and wishes for some adventure, little does she know its coming her way in the form of a green eyed Robin Goodfellow. Some fluff, possible lemon in future. Slightly AU. Rated T to be safe, mild cursing.
1. Not Such A Princess

**Chapter 1**

Not Such A Princess

My eyes scanned across the room quickly, searching for him. I hadn't seen him since the last winter solstice. He had been out with her, saving the world of course. I rolled my eyes when I finally saw him. Dressed in warriors clothes with Megan on his arm. She's such a joke and he's a lie. They fit well together. I started to remember that haunted memory before I shoved it away, I can't deal with that now. Summer is bringing the Crown to winter so we can go to the human world and turn it ice-cold. Like his heart. "Stupid Ash" I mumbled. "Now, now Valerie, That's no way to speak about your dear brother" said my mother.

Oh did I mention my mother Mab is the Queen of winter? And I'm her daughter, last in line for the throne. "Mom he's only dear to you, I really don't care about him at all" I said shifting against the wall I was leaning on. "Oh Valerie could you at least be nice to him for one day" she chastised me. _No I don't think I can_ I thought as she walked away towards the throne. She sat in her throne and spoke, "Attention my loyal subjects, the Crown will be arriving any moment now and as will the summer gentry, so be kind and make sure to help them with any of their needs." with a sweet and sour smile on her face, she hated summer.

Just then the horns blared the arrival of the summer gentry. The doors opened and in came King Oberon followed by his hag of a wife Titania along with their son's, Robin and Chase. Robin was known as the prankster, and Chase as a studious prick. Oh but who am I to judge being know as the down in the mud kind of girl. While my other brothers Rowan and Sage were off training to become king, I was out hunting in the Wyldwood. If only I could be there now. I might end up falling asleep here.

Robin's Pov

I heard the horns announce our entrance, and the doors swung open. I scanned the room looking for Mab and found her on the throne as usual. She looks like she could claw my eyes out when she see's me. But her smile returns as soon as she see's my mother and father. "Mab, I present to you the Crown, take this and begin your reign on the human world" my father said. Mab smiled and took the Crown and placed it on her head. It started to swirl with blue and black until it settled and became a mix of both. "Let the winter solstice commence!" Mab said loudly to the crowd and they cheered. I walked off and stalked towards a corner, when at the last second I saw a girl standing there. I continued walking towards her until I was directly in front of her. "Sorry to bother you Milady but I didn't see you there." I said sweetly trying to see who she was, she had a cloak on covering her face. She looked up and I saw who it was, it was Valerie the princess of the winter court. "Oh I'm so sorry am I in your way? I didn't mean to be, please forgive me" she said sarcastically._ Well isn't somebody sweet... This chick has serious sarcasm issues._ "No need to be so rude" I said "Are you sure? Cause given your reputation I'm not a fan of how you treat people" she said. "Well rumors aren't always true sweetheart"

Authors Note:

Hey I finally got around to writing. This is an Iron Fey fan fiction rewritten to the way I like it. I'll get around to writing chapter two soon. Talk to you guys later!

Sincerely,

Valerie


	2. My Bad

Robin continued to stand there, it seemed like he was waiting for some witty retort to his comment. "What are you standing here for? Don't you have better things to do" His bright green eyes pierced my light blue ones, I searched his face for any sort of emotion but it was lacking what I had hoped. He smirked back at me and said "No. But I could stand here and marvel all day at your beauty, princess." I blushed in response, and walked away purposely shoving him a bit. I then proceeded to push past the crowd of dancing bodies towards a table of drinks. I knew well enough that half the drinks here would make me dance uncontrollably or lose my senses so I chose what the humans call soda. I feel someone watching me so I set down my drink and look around. It was ash, looking at me with guilt in his eyes. He should feel guilty after what he did to me. This time when the memory returns I let it, and relive my nightmare once again.

_I was standing in the middle of the field, sword in hand, ready to fight ash as a test of my skills. Earlier he wanted to know how much I improved so he suggested we fight, he suggested using steel, which is deadly to both of us. I was wary at first but continued on with the fight. I caught a glimpse of him through the tree line, I turned slightly. Then he was gone, I heard a slight snap from above and put my sword above my head just in time to block his attack. I turned and swung the sword at his thigh; he blocked and sent his sword towards my stomach. I jumped back and swung towards his hair, cutting just a half an inch off his bangs. "Well I guess you have gotten better, you couldn't do that before" he brushed the newly cut hair out of his face and I smirked. He then struck at me when I was off my guard, hitting the tip of his sword right above my eye. The pain was excruciating. I screamed, and he said "oh Valerie, are you ok? I'm so sorry!" When it healed it left a white line across my eyebrow, forever marking his wound to me and making me unable to find anyone who would overlook the awful scar._

Word spread across the kingdom faster than lighting. Before I knew it everyone had known I couldn't find a husband and that is practically a crime in my world. That's ok though, I don't need a boy to keep me happy. Ash started walking towards me and I looked away from him. "I've told you I'm sorry a thousand times Valerie, what do you want me to do?" Ash said. I looked at him, he looked tired. "Tell Mab you did it" I said sounding a lot more hurt than I intended to. "You know I can't, she'd hate me for preventing you from finding a husband" he said quietly. "Well then we have nothing more to talk about" I told him and started walking away towards my room. "Wait Valerie!" Ash called out, but I kept walking with tears brimming in my eyes.

I was almost to my room when I heard a weird sound. I headed to where I thought it was coming from; I was half way down the hall so I walked quickly to the end and turned right. I saw someone so I hid behind the wall and listened carefully. I heard Rowan saying "oh baby come on, Please?" Then a female voice said "Fine, but if anyone finds out…" Rowan immediately said "don't worry no one will know." I didn't want to know what happened next so I ran back down the hall to my room and hit into something, more like someone.

Robin Goodfellow. "Oh I'm sorry, that was my bad" he said. Then he looked down at me and he recognized me and leaned down whispering in my ear "what are you doing all alone here beautiful, you should be enjoying the party." I felt my face heat up as my eyes met his; I asked "How about you come join me outside?" His faced lit up and he followed me down the hall past my room to the double doors at the end of the hall. He opened them and said "ladies first" I walked through the doors and went over to the bench and sat down. Robin followed after me and sat down next to me. I looked up at the sky and so did he. "Its breath taking" I whispered. The sky was filled with stars and light blues and orange colors streaked through the sky. "Just like you" Robin said, putting his arm around me. "You can't possibly think that with this ugly scar" I stated while gesturing to my eye. "I think beauty isn't skin deep, and that scar suits your tough girl attitude quite well." He said sweetly.

I turned and looked up at him and leaned into him and placed my head on his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and laced my fingers through his hair. But it was over quickly, when my brother sage cleared his throat and we broke apart. "I can see your busy but you do have to dance with Robin in front of everybody remember?" he said quite rudely. "I know" I barked out and got up and took Robins hand, walking past sage and heading towards the ballroom. _Gosh sage the first time a boy kisses me and then you ruin it._


	3. Way Too Serious

Robin's Pov

Valerie put her head on my shoulder, _do something Robin! Kiss her! _I told myself. So I did. I leaned down and kissed her; she put her arms around my neck and put her fingers in my hair. Then I heard someone clear their throat, _oh no_. I broke away from her only to see sage, glaring at me. "I can see your busy, but you do have to dance with robin in front of everybody remember?" he said with a rude tone to Valerie. "I know" Valerie barked out and got up and took my hand. I took that as my queue to get up and leave. _Sage, you ruined my chances you ass. _

We made our way to the ballroom, pushing past tons of winter fey. None of them looked very happy to see me, and some even glared at me when they saw I was holding the hand of their princess. Well too bad, they'd just have to deal with it. Robin the prankster is here to stay. That kiss was amazing. I felt so alive and she was just so perfect. I want her to be mine. I saw a winter faery giving me some bad looks so I brought a root up from the ground and had it wrap around their leg. To say the least they weren't very happy, he yelped in surprise and smacked it away with his hand. I laughed quietly, trying for Valerie not to hear me. He gave me yet another pointed stare. _Well it's better than ice-boy glaring daggers at me, oh just wait till he see's me holding hands with his little sis, he's gonna be ticked. _

Valerie's Pov

_Oh boy, if Sage tells somebody Robins going to be dead. Oh Sage please don't tell anyone. But that was such a romantic kiss; I wonder why he did that. Does he like me? No he can't, can he? _I walked over to where my mother was talking to his mother and father, and heard them saying "Isn't your daughter old enough to marry?" Oberon said "That's not kind to ask husband" Tatiana said pointedly. "Excuse me mother, Oberon, Tatiana, but I believe it is time for me and Robin to dance to show the friendliness of our courts." I said as kindly as I could considering I just heard them talking about me. Oberon and Tatiana looked towards me with a mix of shame and shock on their faces. _What never heard of somebody being displeased with you? Gosh some gentry in summer are so uppity. _"Of course daughter you may begin. Music please" my mother announced us.

Robin placed his hands on my hips and I put my arms around his neck and we began dancing with the music. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Ash glaring at Robin and tightening his fists at his sides. He looked like he was going to strangle Robin. I turned my head slightly and saw him mouthing to Robin he was going to kill him. I turned my head back to Robin and whispered "What is that all about?" He looked at me and said "your brother doesn't think I'm good enough for you" _Ash has no right to choose who's good for me or not! I choose who I want to be with._

"Robin will you stay with me tonight?" I asked. His mouth gaped for just a moment then he answered "Sure my princess" and he smiled warmly. Right then the music ended and he dipped me down. I stared into his eyes and smiled and thought _who cares what other people think_. So I leaned up and kissed him, making the crowd gasp and my mother yelled at me "Valerie Ann Tallyn! How dare you! Get over here!" I pulled away from Robin and walked forward to meet the royal pains in my ass. I bowed and said "yes mother?" sarcastically "you're not supposed be with a summer!" she screamed "I thought we were supposed to get along with them, well I am!" I shouted back. _We fight like this so often my court is not surprised, but summer is shocked._ "I'm done with you, go to your room!" she ordered. "Ok I will, Come on Robin" I said. Her mouth dropped and Oberon said "Robin, If you go with her I'll banish you from summer." _What?! No he can't do that!_

Robin's Pov

His words echoed in my head _"Robin, if you go with her I'll banish you from summer"_ I walked up to my father and said "I don't belong here anyways, I guess I'm being banished from _your_ court, I never wanted to be king anyways." Valerie looked back at me worriedly and said "No Robin don't do this! It's not worth it!" she yelled. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "It's worth it to me" I said running with her from the room. _It's worth it to me._

* * *

_AN: _Hey everyone! So I was extremely surprised to see my first story has 79 views in only a week! It actually made me work ten times harder than usual so I could have a least a chapter or two a week for you guys. I will post chapter 4 tomorrow, but in the mean time, I already wrote chapter five but its a bit too lemony for my taste so I have to re write it. but if you want to see the original one just message me and if I get enough people asking for it i'll post it. Thanks for all the views you guys! I appreciate it so much!


	4. Drag Me Down

Valerie's Pov

We ran for the room where Robin's life just fell apart in front of him. _Did he really just do that? _Chase ran after us then "Robin, what the hell! Get back here you idiot! Do you think you're really gonna make it out there? Don't drag her into this, she has more life ahead of her, like ruling her court." He said trying to grab a hold of Robin. "No Chase, go rule your kingdom, I never wanted to. I hate being a prince, being king would be worse. I'm leaving and not coming back, and I finally found a reason to stay away. _She_ is a reason, her mother doesn't treat her right anyways, and I will be with her unlike any other guys who refuse to look past her scar." He said only picking up speed and using his glamor to turn into a horse and pulled me onto his back last second. He sped away and made the palace become smaller and smaller as we left it behind.

Out of the blue ice flew past me and almost hit Robin. I looked back and saw Ash on his horse chasing after us and screamed "Leave me alone, I'm going with him!" _I don't even know my feelings about Robin, but he's my way out. From Sage constantly chasing away anyone who was my friend, from Rowan trying to molest me, and from ash always feeling sorry for himself, and my mother always looking down on me._ "I wont let you go with him!" he yelled back at me. I saw Meghan on the back of the horse and I lost it. I got so angry. _He's always with her, and she's only half human! That's even worse of a crime then liking a summer fey! _I shot ice back.

Then I felt a weird sensation and looked at my wrist to see a mark forming. It was ebony and sapphire in the shape of an ice crystal, then another appeared on my other wrist. It was jade and violet in the shape of a leaf. I stared at my wrists in shock. _What is this?!_ I saw Ash gaining on us and I was filled with fear, suddenly roots curled around the horses ankles and took Ash and Meghan to the ground. I gripped Robin, still in his horse form, around his neck and held tight closing my eyes. I was feeling very drained so I quickly passed out.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next one will be super long, and definitely filled with details. Thanks for taking the time to read this. I have 85 views! So as I said in the last chapter I wrote chapter 5 already but I don't like it, so I am going to change it and make it different. But if anyone wants the original chapter I will post it. Thanks Guys and Girlys!


	5. Something's Burning

Valerie's POV

I woke up in a bed in what seemed to be a tree. Oh I'm probably in the wyldwood. Wait how did I get here? Then all the memories came flooding back. Where's Robin? I pulled myself up to a sitting position and felt pain shooting up my arms. "Ow" I said and looked down at my arms and I caught a glimpse of the things on my wrists. What are these? And why the hell are they on me? I am thoroughly confused. I've never seen anything like these before. "Hey" Robin said scaring me out of my trance. I looked up at him; he looked like a wreck, bags under his eyes and tangled hair. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah" I said while trying to stand, my legs gave out and I fell into him. He caught me "I don't think so missy, sit down, your glamor is very low" oh great. "What do you mean?" I said.

He explained that the things on my wrist were markings that indicated I had extremely strong glamor in both winter and summer. "Well you still should check for the iron symbol, it should be on your shoulder" he said walking away and heading towards the kitchen. "I'll make you something to eat, what do you want?" I thought for a moment and said "no Faery food, I'm not in the mood to have no control of my brain." Not like I do anyways all I could think about when I was heading to the bathroom was how terrible Robin looked_. I wonder what happened while I was unconscious. _I closed the door behind me and locked it, and then I realized this wasn't the bathroom. This was his bedroom. "Boy is this messy" I whispered. I looked around, there were clothes all over the place and his sheets were on the floor. I looked up and saw something I wish I hadn't, his boxers hanging off the chandelier. "Robin!" I yelled. He came running in and said "What's going on? Are you hurt?" then he realized I was just upset with him having a messy room. "Robin if I am going to be staying here for a while, this needs cleaning." He looked at me and laughed.

"I'm not joking you idiot!" I yelled at him. "This place is an absolute mess, how do you even get dressed in the morning?" I started picking up clothes and throwing them into a pile. "Valerie I swear if you don't stop right this instant- "I interrupted him "you'll what?" He walked up behind me and started tickling me. "No, stop!" I laughed and fell onto the ground. "You asked for it" he said. After the tickling was over I said to him "it smells like something's burning." He got up and ran back into the kitchen. I could hear him streaming a line of curses. _I guess my breakfast is burned_. I went back to cleaning again but faster this time so he wouldn't catch me. I found a bunch of jeans and shirts but what I found the most curious was a couple of them were girl's jeans. "Hey Robin, why are there girls jeans in your room?" I said trying to control the anger and sadness in my voice. "My brother is a ladies man, and he also knows where this place is, but don't worry I put a spell on it to lock him out. He's been trying to get in all morning"

"So your brother is the ladies' man? Then why am I here?" I laughed and went to the kitchen. "Because you fell for my irresistible charm my princess." He said while attempting to fix a much burned breakfast. "I'm not the princess of anything…" I muttered. He turned around and said quietly "I know and it's my fault" I grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at me and said "I made my choice, just as you made yours, we can't change it now." And I kissed him. I finally realized I made a good choice. He's not arrogant or mean, he cares about me, and I- I care about him.

AN: Sorry it's such a short chapter the original one was longer and I just couldn't keep myself on task today. My story is up to 112 views! That's amazing you guys! I'm so happy that my story is something you want to read and that you like it. Thank you so much, I literally couldn't do it without you.


	6. Answers To Your Questions

So far ive had a couple people ask questions and I wanted to answer them without telling all my secrets for the story. I did add in that its slightly au thanks for the tip, I didnt know that I should put that in there. I listened to the song Check yes Juliet by we the kings and it was a cool song and I definitely will put it on my play list and have that help me write my story. Meghan isnt a character I originally planned to spend time on since we already know her story but I think ill work her into it. If you havent read the fanfiction the iron sister: Ira's sister I do suggest it. She uses them too, her username is Truth be told im lying. Shes a great writer. To the person who asked if she had the iron symbol and if shes like kerrian I shall revel all within the next two chapters. I hadnt planned on sticking kerrian or ethan in the story but hey why not. So if you have any more questions or comments ask away and ill answer. Chapter 6 will be late because of difficulty with my computer and that im going home soon because I was on a vacation for a bit to see some family. Anyways thanks for being so awesome ans understanding my readers, your amazing and I thank you! 


	7. Prophecy Of The Unknown

He looked at me with a burning intensity in his eyes, and suddenly the world started spinning. I fell into him and passed out yet again. _What is wrong with me?_

Puck's POV

She fell into me and blacked out, "shit!" I said and lowered her to the floor shaking her lightly saying "Valerie, Valerie! Wake up!" I kept panicking and didn't know what to do when a fur ball appeared next to me. "Grim what are you doing here, wait good you're here help me!" I yelled. The cat looked at her and said words that very accurately described his name. "I'm afraid she's dying from glamor overdose, she has too much in her system of summer, winter, and iron magic and her body isn't handling it." _Wait she has all three? But I thought that was impossible, wait maybe it's not but no one has lived to tell of it. _"Grim we have to go get her a healer, remember the prophecy you told me once? I think this is her." His eyes widened a bit in shock. "You really think she's the one? Yes she must be, I feel it." He hurried off to go get a healer _grim is never shocked or caring she must really be the one._ I kept holding her and trying to remember what grim and the foreseer told me that one day.

_A girl of three_

_Destined to be thines_

_Only to be taken_

_First born child_

_Not to be seen_

_Unless the queen of unknown_

_Be paid in blood shed_

_Bringing of the end of human kind_

What does it mean?! I held her body close to mine and waited for someone to save her, and knowing I couldn't was killing me.

Valerie's POV

_Am I dead? No I cant be. This isn't real though. The branches of nearby tree's blew in the wind rocking back and forth. I saw a lake with bright blue water and little ripples on top. I kept looking around hoping to see something familiar but I wasn't in luck. I heard a voice carrying through the breeze and I stumbled my way towards it. It was Robins I started running as soon as I saw him. I expected to hug him but ended up going right through him. Oh this is a dream. I looked at where he was looking at and saw a woman approach him. Who is she? "Robin, Why are you here?" she spoke softly but he still heard her and replied "I seek knowledge from you about my daughters future" What?! His daughter? He has a child. Sine when? She came closer and held his hand and spoke haunting words but before that she simply asked "Is it Valerie's child?" He nodded. My what? It's my daughter, and his wait we have kids? Panic spread through me and I was starting to get upset but continued listening to her. "If she chooses to accept her fate at 18 she will kill the queen of the unknown, but she will die and humanity will live on. If she chooses to deny her fate she will marry a prince and live for a short while, but she will die by the queen as well as the rest of humanity." I screamed and fell to my knees. No! This can't be real. Wake UP!_

* * *

An: I know this is short forgive me but I wanted to put something out there for you guys to read. So here it is. Pretty intense. So I'm returning home soon and I wont be able to publish more than a chapter a week. Sorry guys I know I'm horrible. But I promise they'll be at least 500 words. Thanks for being awesome readers! I love you guys!


	8. Even If It Kills Me

Puck's POV

I paced the floor around my house for the millionth time and continued to wait for word that Valerie was ok. My mind couldn't stop racing. _She's the girl in the prophecy? It said something about a child. Do we have a baby? I hope she's alright, she can't die now! God damn it! I just found her. _"Robin I swear to god if you don't stop pacing I will kill you." Lily said glaring at me. I stopped and sat next to her putting my head in my hands. "Have you gotten Ash yet? Or anybody. They need to know." She said trying not to sound rude but I could hear the frustration in her voice. She had a right to be mad. I tricked her into thinking Valerie was just a human that I liked so she would come help her. She had told me a long time ago she wanted nothing to do with the prophecy and I dragged her into it. "Does it look like I want to? She's dying Lily. I don't want anybody else to have to suffer yet." I said quietly trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over. Then the healer came out, I stood up and ran over to her. "Is she ok?" I asked. She looked at me with a sad look in her eyes "She's doing okay but it's not going to last for very long. You'd have to find something that suppressed her glamor. But that has been lost for years and I wouldn't even know where to start.

"You mean that ring everyone talked about?" I said questioningly. She nodded and said "It was used for very powerful fey that couldn't control their glamor, but the last person who had it hid it away over 600 years ago." I walked over to my room where she was being tended to by brownies. I saw her lying there, pale and dying and made up my mind. "Lily, were going to find that ring even if it kills me."


	9. Answer's to your questions 2

To My Most Recent Reviewer Who Had A Lot Of Questions, Thank you for asking all your questions. I shall answer them in an orderly fashion. 1. That will be reveled soon, don't worry, but I really want to make that a whole flashback chapter so that will come soon. 2. Well honestly I couldn't decide between her or my other OC Lily (who's in the previous chapter btw) So I made her the main character but lily is getting more involved now. 3. Yes she will marry puck, and a major event will happen in that chapter besides that. Possible lemon after that for their honeymoon. She's gotta have that baby somehow! 4. She will try I can tell you that. But it will be tough. 5. He does though, he stabbed him, and I was like oh my what?! I hope he doesn't die or otherwise were gonna have issues with Julie Kagawa. 6. I'm still reading Allegiant! NO SPOILERS! Again thanks for the questions, I really appreciate all of the views. We're up to 251! Holy crab cakes that's a lot. Thanks for being such awesome readers. I Love You Guys! 


	10. Love's A Complicated Thing

AN: Sorry I haven't wrote in a while guys, majorly intense stuff happening at home, I promise I'll write more and if you didn't have a good enough mental picture of the characters looks, I'm gonna be very descriptive.

Robin's POV

"Who's we Robin? I am not risking my life for some girl I don't know." Lily said furiously. I grabbed my daggers from their spot on the wall and started to walk out the door. "I don't give a fuck if you come or not but you know damn well you're gonna end up coming anyways because the prophecy found you know and it'll have you in this mess no matter what." I said not holding back the anger in my tone. I looked at her; she's not the typical girl, dark brown hair and green-brown eyes, tattoos covering her, dressed in tight clothes that were never lighter than her personality. Lily looked more mortal than she did winter fey and I think she tried to forget she was. But everyone has they're issues.

I opened the door and she stood up. "FINE" she groaned out. She followed me out the door and we started our journey to the break into the summer court and steal the information on getting her that ring.

Lily's POV

_It doesn't help that I'm in love with him and that he loves her. It doesn't help that he won't notice me ever. It doesn't help that she's dying and he'll do anything to save her. None of that helps me. I've tried pretending, lying, and flat out leaving and I still can't stop myself from falling in love with him every time. His red hair and bright green eyes, his funny looking court clothes, the way he cares about everyone he meets even if he never says it, and he jokes around and lets nothing bother him. I just UGH this is gonna be one long journey of torture._ I stumbled over a root and cursed. _I'm gonna kill someone._


End file.
